Bash at the Beach
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: What happens when a good conversation between two moms in their alone time down by the beach turns into a huge confrontation that results in a big catfight? Co-written by me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.


**"Bash At The Beach"**

**Fandom: The Loud House**

**Rated: M**

**Characters: Rita Loud, Maria Santiago**

**Summary: What happens when a good conversation between two moms in their alone time down by the beach turns into a huge confrontation that results in a big catfight? Co-written by me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Loud House. The show and it's characters are officially owned by Nickelodeon and it's creator itself (whom shall not be named at all).**

**P.S.: I also forgot to mention the fact that UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is also doing this fic with me, so all the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, let's let the catfight begin!**

The sun was laying its rays all across the local beach in Royal Woods, Michigan. Right now, Rita Loud, who was dressed up in quite a revealing red-orange bikini, was busy applying a big stream of sunscreen to rub all across her soft skin including her arms and legs, which definitely had the same build as one of those female fighters that her son Lincoln Loud loved playing as in one of his favorite fighting games. Yes, they were thick and curvaceous for Rita to gawk at herself.

But now wasn't the time to gaze at her own legs. All Rita wanted to do in her time was rest in her beach chair all by herself while the rest of the kids were at another side of the beach just fooling around like a group full of goofs. However, she wasn't alone to be honest, because Rita was soon approached by another female figure who had a black bun wrapped around the top of her head. Of course, that black bun was quite familiar and noticeable as it belonged to none other than Maria Santiago, the mother of both Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago. That wasn't all considering the outfit Maria had on, which was nothing more than a straw hat and a small black mini-robe. Quite weird to have for a wardrobe, but hey, it was her indeed.

Maria soon took off her straw hat and disrobed right in front of Rita, stunning her right away with a revealing yet small cheetah-printed bikini. It definitely fit her curvy, skintight figure to a complete T.

Rita immediately lifted up her sunglasses and checked her out, whistling with a smirk, "Well, ain't you quite a looker with that outfit?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot from all the single guys," Maria nodded, taken back by Rita's compliment, "Believe it or not, this body I got definitely amassed me with a whole lot of phone numbers."

"Can't argue with that logic," Rita nodded before she lent her some of her sunscreen, "Care for some sunscreen?"

"Oooh, gimme it." Nodded Maria as Rita instantly gave her the sunblock to apply to her hands.

Once she got the lotion in her hands, the nurse carefully spread it all around her arms, legs and her thighs combined. It felt soft and warm just like her caring smile. She placed the sunblock right on the sand before resting in a beach chair of her own, enjoying the sun rays on her skin just like Rita was doing right now.

"I'll tell ya, this was all we needed after a very long day." Maria said to Rita, who nodded along with her.

"After putting up with my kids myself, I definitely agree with you on that statement." Rita replied, "I mean with the really loud music Luna's blasting non-stop, Lynn playing ball in the house, Lisa's insane science projects, Lana and Lola's constant twin fights, Lori racking up the cell-phone bill and Luan's pranks, I've really needed this day off."

"You're telling me, my son Bobby's racking up a cell phone bill itself." Maria chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "I swear, the things that happen to my son. I'm even lucky he can afford all the jobs he gets in order to pay through it all. Not to mention that living with the rest of my family in an apartment building is a handful. Especially when the men in the family are running a small convenience store "

Rita rolled her eyes as well and replied, "I guess I got it real bad than you. Speaking of which, how much was your son's phone bill and all?"

Maria sighed and said to Rita up-close, "$4,080."

"Seriously?" Rita replied. "I've got the same bill from Lori's phone."

"I honestly asked him to ease down on his phone calls and texts, and yet he still does it anyway." Maria sighed again, "If he keeps this up, we're gonna be bankrupt in no time."

"Well if he's giving you that much trouble, maybe you should turn his phone off." Rita suggested.

"You should at least do the same to your daughter too." Maria replied, referring to Lori Loud. "I mean, how in the hell do you even live with big cell phone fees like this?"

"Well since my husband's restaurant has gotten bigger and more successful, we can actually get our bills paid on time." Rita explained. "But still, having to get Lori to put her phone down for once is a lot harder than it looks. It's like she's made it her main priority in life."

Maria immediately rolled her eyes for the third time, saying in such resistance, "It wouldn't hurt if your daughter would at least get an intervention once in a while."

"Believe me, Lynn and I have sat down with her many times telling her to take it easy on the phone bill, but she just shrugs it off and does what she wants every time." Rita mentioned. "She's my oldest daughter, she's supposed to be more responsible like an adult, but she's not thinking about the consequences to her actions."

"If she at least put her phone down once in a while, then my son, my daughter, the rest of my family and me wouldn't have to be caught in this mess." Maria pointed to Rita in a huff.

The blonde mom rolled her eyes in frustration, "Look Maria, my husband and I are doing our best to get all of our daughter to ease down on her cell phone usage. You don't have to egg me on about it non-stop."

"Okay Rita, I'm sorry." Maria nodded in sympathy right before saying to Rita's face, "I'm sorry you raised that total phone hog you call your daughter Lori."

An offended gasp soon broke inside Rita right away, which gave her no choice but to retaliate word-wise.

"Look who's talking, Mrs. My-Son's-Also-A-Phone-Hog-Too!" The blonde sneered, referring to Maria's own son Bobby.

The nurse immediately took a big gasp herself, leaving her no choice but to defend her son.

"You take that back!" Maria sneered to Rita's face.

"Quit calling my daughter a Phone-Hog then." Rita pointed as a warning.

"Why should I?" shrugged Maria, "Is it because you can't admit the fact that it's ALL true?"

Rita had no idea or clue how to react to that possible truth. As much as Rita wanted to get the idea of Lori being an obsessed phone hog out of her mind, she couldn't admit that it was indeed true. And it was this kind of nerve that touched Rita in quite the wrong way. She didn't know how to respond at first, but she managed to reply in a big way.

By slapping Maria right in the face.

"Owww, what the-?" The nurse said, holding her face in intense pain.

"Don't you even DARE think of my daughter as a phone hog... EVER!" Rita shouted to Maria's entire face.

That one single slap immediately triggered something inside Maria so much that the nurse herself knew the only way to respond:

With a big brutal slap to Rita's face out of retaliation!

"And YOU don't think of my son either!" Maria pointed to her harshly.

Rita could feel that slap sting right across her face. It hurt worse than a bear trap, nuclear weapon and a vicious zombie bite combined. That pain quickly eased down on her, absorbing every ounce of that slap and forming into a new kind of anger that was displaying all over Rita's face.

And she used that anger to wallop Maria right in the face hard, knocking her down right on her knees! However, it was that punch alone that forced Maria to strike back at Rita's face with a hard right. Just like Maria though, Rita also went down on her knees. But it was only for a little while before Rita immediately yanked Maria by her hair, forcing the nurse to do the same to the dentist herself. This resulted in a tense tug-of-war between the two luscious women, trying to use every ounce of their momentum to try and bring each other down.

"You… got a lot of nerve… talking trash about my daughter!" Rita hissed to Maria as she struggled.

"It's not… my fault that you can't get control… over your damn kids!" Maria hissed back as she pulled tight.

That only forced Rita to pull Maria's hair even tighter, coming this close to having part of the nurse's hair ripped around her head. Maria managed to prevent this from happening as she got back up to her feet and used every ounce of her strength to throw Rita towards her beach chair, knocking her and the chair altogether. Rita couldn't get the time to recover from that impact as Maria approached her and pinned Rita from behind before burying the dentist's face right across the sand! She then added insult to injury as Maria used the back of Rita's head to rub the entire sand across Rita's trappable face.

"You sure do like the sand? DO YA?!" Maria angrily shouted to Rita.

"Mmmmmm!" Rita muffled from the sand, of course, which made it hard for Maria to understand her.

"You're a real disgusting person, just like your little twin daughters!" Maria replied, still rubbing it in Rita's sand-filled face.

That little insult forced Rita to push right back up and use her strength and force to throw Maria towards her own beach chair, knocking her and the chair over as well! Keeping the hot latina nurse down while the hot blonde dentist was able to rub the sand off her face. Once she finally got the sand cleared around her face and saw Maria attempting to get right back up, giving her a chance to fight back.

"Call my little girls disgusting, huh?" Rita shouted angrily as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. "Let's see how you like getting dirty!"

Maria immediately turned around only for Rita to squeeze the entire bottle, forcing out a splooge of lotion to squirt all over Maria's entire face and body. She then mounted herself on top of Maria and instantly beat her face down with stiff forearms, getting in each shot repeatedly to her advantage.

"Huh, how's that tan working out for you?" Rita taunted to Maria's face.

Maria would not provide the answer right away as she raised her right leg and kicked Rita right in her cameltoe region. The impact looked a bit painful for Rita to handle as the blonde held onto her groin intensely. It provided a chance for Maria to fight back right away as the Latina used her feet to trip Rita right down to the sand. The nurse then proceeded to grab a towel from one of the fallen beach chairs and wring it like a rope. Once she saw Rita right on her knees, Nurse Santiago wasted no time using the rope towel to wrap around Rita's neck, right before Maria started to choke her instantly. She then used the ends of the towel to wrap it in knots in order to suffocate Rita even more.

With the blonde's face nearly turning a bit blue from this stranglehold, Maria took the time to sneer at Rita's face, "You suck at giving tans, bitch. But I do know what you're good at: Being my little punching bag!"

Rita didn't take those words well at all. So much so that she grabbed onto the rope towel and used her strength and momentum to flip Maria over right on her sand covered butt. This little move gave Rita plenty of time to catch her breath, although it was short-lived once she saw Maria get right back up on her feet. Rita thought quickly as she used the towel to whip Maria right by the legs. She gave the nurse two big towel whips before Rita used the towel to wrap around Maria's neck, proceeding to choke her out as a sign of retaliation!

"You think I'm a little punching bag, huh? Well, you're gonna be my little choke toy. How about that?" Rita hissed to Maria as she tightened the hold in hopes that she would make the nurse's face turn blue all over.

Despite trapping her in this towel-wrapped chokehold though, Rita wasn't quite done with Maria just yet. And she knew she wasn't done once Rita noticed how close they were getting to the beach waves. And it gave her quite an idea.

"Hey bitch," Rita sneered to the nurse, "Care to take a drink?!"

It was then that Rita started dragging Maria over to the roaring beach waves, forcing the nurse to hit the waters with a splashing thud! As if it hadn't gotten bad for Maria, it was about to get even worse as Rita took the back of Maria's head and sent it surging down the water as a way to drown the nurse out of oxygen. After only a good 10 seconds of drowning though, Rita decided to play mercy for once by getting Maria's face out of the water, giving the nurse a lot of room to breathe.

"Enjoying that dip, now?" Rita taunted to the nurse's face.

Maria found herself turned off from those words so much that she punched Rita right in the gut. And then, just to rub it in her face, the nurse retaliated as she sent Rita's face right into the water herself, drowning her in return. The blonde dentist was struggling, attempting to fight back as she could to get some air into her system, but with her face nearly submerged in the beach's waters, it was making it very hard for Rita to breathe. Luckily for her however, Maria brought's Rita's face back up from the water, seeing her struggling to breathe out of the water she inhaled.

"Not as much as you are, slut!" The nurse snarled to Rita as she attempted to send the dentist's face straight into the water again.

Before she actually could though, Rita managed to retaliate big by raking Maria right in the eyes, making her let go of Rita in order to restore her vision.

"Acccck, my eyes!" Maria hissed painfully to herself.

Rita soon saw her leave the waters as soon as possible, but despite that, the blonde dentist wasn't quite ready to let her off that easy. She ran in tremendous speed and hopped on Maria's back, forcing the nurse's face to crash landing through the sand. That wasn't it for Rita though. Rita then used the back of Maria's hair to dribble her face into the sand like a basketball. Which continued to get worse for Maria when the beach's waves came rolling in, drowning her once more and making her face a wet sandy mess.

"You got a lot of nerve talking about my twin daughters like that, bitch!" hissed an angry Rita.

Rita continued to taunt Maria for a good few seconds before Maria angrily grabbed onto the dentist's face and scratched it, letting Rita let go for the moment. As the blonde dentist attempted to get her vision back, the hispanic nurse punched Rita right in her crotch area before blasting Rita right in the face with a hard left hook. The impact from that left hook sent Rita face-first to the sand, but that wasn't enough for Maria. She then jumped on top of Rita's back with her whole body strength and was able to keep the blonde mother from getting back up. The hot Latina mother then grabbed a handful of Rita's hair with her left hand and pulled it hard to the point where Rita's locks were getting THIS close to being pulled out of her entire head.

"Try to make me eat sand, huh?" Maria shouted angrily. "Let's see how you like when YOU eat it!"

"Ahhhhh ...my hair…" Rita hissed painfully. "You're ripping out my hair!"

"Good, I'm gonna make it worse for you!" Maria growled as she continued to yank the hell out of Rita's blonde hair.

To make things even worse for Rita though, Maria used her right hand to rub the dentist's entire face in the sand as a way to make things even for the nurse. There wasn't even any room for Rita to breathe or fight back at all knowing her face was now filled with 100% beach sand. As she continued to rub the blonde mom's face into the sand, Maria used her left hand to pull out some of Rita's hair right out of her head, looking at her sand-covered face with such venom right in her eyes..

Before she could do anything, Maria pulled her face close enough for her to say, "We're not done yet, ya slut!"

Maria continued to yank Rita's hair to her advantage, especially when the blonde was pulled up to her feet and dragged her back towards the roaring beach waves. The nurse looked to give Rita another stiff beatdown until the blonde dentist put up a struggle, trying to get back into the fight. However, she was having difficulty doing so with sand on her face and was also spitting out leftover sand that she swallowed from all of this face-rubbing.

Maria once again retaliated by kicking Rita right in the gut, sending her down for the time being before dragging Rita right by the hair. She managed to drag her all the way back to their private beach spot where the nurse chucked Rita towards the fallen beach chairs. The blonde dentist continued to spit out some sand and shake off the nerves from the attacks she continued to suffer in the hands of one Maria Santiago, who right now saw a beach chair standing right by her feet. Looking back at both the object and Rita, she had an idea up in her mind.

"I'm gonna enjoy crashing this on top of you!" Maria growled as she picked up the folding chair with her hands, looking to crash the entire weight of the beach chair around a fallen Rita.

Despite being blind full of sand through, Rita managed to restore enough vision for her to see Maria lift up the chair above her shoulders. She immediately struck back as Rita managed to kick Maria right in the gut very hard. The impact of that hit forced both the beach chair and the nurse down on the sand. It didn't take too long for Maria to get back up on her feet though, but once she did, Rita managed to get right back up and spear Maria back-first in the sand.

That wasn't the end of it though. Rita used the end of her hand to strip a good portion of Maria's one-piece off, leaving her chest naked but still having the lower body of her one-piece covered. Rita used the upper body part of the one piece she ripped off and shoved it right up Maria's entire throat, making her choke on the wet fabric as a way to suffocate her.

"Eat it, you son of a bitch! I DARE YOU TO EAT IT!" Rita shouted harshly, basically jamming the whole entire fabric around Maria's entire mouth.

The nurse managed to retaliate though by scratching Rita right in the face, forcing her to let Maria go. The luscious Latina decided to make things even against the dentist by taking Rita's entire top and stripping it off, also leaving the blonde topless. Luckily for the two brawling moms, not even one soul around the beach was there to see this topless brawl go down. Once Maria saw Rita get up to her knees, the nurse used and stretched up Rita's bra in order to use as a rope around the blonde's neck before choking her a bit harshly. Maria started to make the strangulation worse for Rita by using her foot to bend through the dentist's back, now increasing the duration of the chokehold itself. The longer Maria had that chokehold in, the more bluer Rita's face was soon gonna get from this kind of hell.

Maria had officially gotten the upper hand in this brawl, forcing her to whisper harshly to Rita's ear, "I'm one step ahead of you, skank. Think you're gonna escape from me?"

The answer in Rita's case was a single "yes", especially when the blonde dentist had enough strength to flip Maria right over on her back. She then retrieved her bra back and attempted to use it as a weapon herself by wrapping the bra around Maria's neck and grabbed onto it's string, all before pulling the back of Maria's head back into Rita's fist. And she did it again. And again. AND AGAIN.

By then, Rita noticed the back of Maria's head starting to leak a little bit of blood from her skull. This of course, forced her to stop for a bit, "Ohh, what's the matter, you're already bleeding? Well, that just won't do." Rita said with feigned compassion before she angrily said with a growl, "How about you take a dip to get that crap off?"

The blonde proceeded to drag the broken nurse straight toward the beach waters again, proceeding to throw her in order to lessen the blood flow from the back of Maria's head. Rita was far from over though as she grabbed the back of Maria's hair and attempted to punch her right in the forehead. Every single punch that Rita threw began to make a dent all over the nurse's face like a broken, bent metal pan.

"You like how that feels, huh?" Rita shouted to Maria's face, "Trust me, I'm gonna make it worse!"

Before she could make it worse for Maria though, Nurse Santiago managed to catch Rita right by her fist and flip her over, making the dentist splash through the water. Maria took the time to wipe the blood off her busted lip before taking what was left of Rita's thong and ripped it off, leaving her in a naked wet mess. Before Rita could ever get any time to cover herself up, Maria grabbed her right by her blonde hair and clipped her right in the back of the head with her forearm, knocking Rita right back in the water. Still, despite that shot, Maria still wasn't done with her.

She grabbed Rita's hair yet again and picked her up only to drag and throw her right back to their private beach spot. Maria then grabbed her towel once she saw Rita bending over, which gave her a great idea on what to do with her next. Once Rita got to her knees, Maria used the towel as a whip and lashed her ass off real good, channeling her inner Simon Belmont. She then did it once again, resulting in two big red marks around Rita's thick curvaceous ass, which stung her like an inch of hell itself.

"How does it feel to get whipped like a pig, huh?" Maria asked her.

"Ugggggn… fuck you." Rita turned to her with a scowl.

"Oh, trust me, you're already getting fucked up as it is!" nodded the nurse as she was set to swing that towel again.

But once that towel reached Rita though, the dentist quickly turned around and grabbed the towel just in time for her to pull Maria forward and give the nurse a big kick right to the ribs. The impact of that foot immediately sent Maria backwards on her ass. Once Rita got her hands on the towel, she smirked right away at the damage she was about to do to the helpless latina. Until she noticed that Maria still had some of her one piece on. Rita immediately shook her head at this and went over to Maria by latching onto the one piece and ripping it off right away, now leaving the nurse naked in all her glory.

"Ok, now it's fair!" Rita nodded as she swayed the towel back and forth like a whip.

"Not for long, bitch!" Maria growled, immediately catching the towel just like Rita did not too long ago.

The nurse wasted no time getting back up to her feet and pulled the towel back, forcing Rita to stumble towards her. When she did, Maria charged through and nailed a tremendous headbutt straight onto the teeth of Rita, knocking some of her teeth loose in the process. The entire impact from that headbutt alone made Rita hold onto her mouth in excruciating pain, which was more than enough time for Maria to approach Rita again and kick her right in the back, knocking Rita right into the sand once again.

Maria, with the towel in hand, started to stand on top of Rita's back with only one foot while wrapping the towel all around her entire neck. After a big deep breath, Maria leaned back and bent Rita's entire body back, forcing her neck to become strangulated around some of the wet cotton that was the beach towel itself. What also made it worse for Rita was that her back was also being bent as well, which caught the dentist between a rock and a hard place. Maria built up much pressure as she could, trying to bend backwards as she could in order to quicken the entire submission hold. Rita attempted to use her hands to pull the towel over her head, but the hold of the towel was way too strong for her to break loose. It was almost like someone glued the entire parts of that towel to Rita's neck so that she couldn't even pry free.

"Now I'm gonna finish you off, you fucking whore!" Maria growled angrily to the helpless dentist.

"Agh… ahhhh…*gasp*" Rita choked heavily, gasping and hacking for her life.

Seconds began to pass from this entire hold, making Rita's a bit bluer as a result. It began to get darker and darker every minute for Rita the longer this intense hold gotten for her. Her face of course was almost like a nasty sight to behold truth be told. Rita felt her face bloat all over her with her eyeballs coming this close to popping out of her entire skull. Not ever did Maria give Rita any time to breathe at all from this position. Even if Maria actually did give her time, she still would not stop with the entire strangulation. It was already being helpless from here.

And it was indeed helpless as the world around Rita began fading and fading to black each and every single second and minute combined. And with every single and minute passing, her entire limbs would start to go limp on her. It wouldn't be long before her arms and hands gave up on her completely, limping to the sand. That proved to be a sign that Rita could no longer fight back anymore. And it was that sign alone that finally made everything turn to pitch black darkness.

She was completely done for. After trapping Rita to the state of unconsciousness, Maria finally let her go, harshly pushing an unconscious Rita down on the sand. It was very clear who was definitely the last woman standing in this little matchup. But still, Maria was not satisfied at all. For some reason, the nurse felt like something was completely missing from all of this. So she managed to drag Rita right back to the beach spot and turned her over right away right before Maria got back to the beach waters for some reason.

Rita was laid unconscious for five minutes only for Maria to splash some water into the dentist's face, forcing Rita to wobble around in complete panic.

"Wha... what happened?" Rita awoke in fear.

"Hope you enjoyed your little nap, bitch!" Maria said. "Now I'm going to make you submit to me."

Rita shook her head and muttered, "Sub... submit? To wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence at the last possible second, Maria ran right up to her and wrapped her legs all around Rita's neck, applying it with a nice crunching sound for extra effect. Rita croaked as the strength and mass of Maria's legs applied extra pressure to the dentist's neck, making it very hard for her to figure out what in the hell she was trying to say. It wouldn't even matter anyway since the only noises that Rita was making so far was nothing but croaks and gags. Maria was enjoying the helpless face she was making, knowing that this just the kind of humiliation she expected from Rita. The blonde attempted to fight out of this lock just by hitting Maria right by her thighs, but the blows only managed to crunch Rita's neck even harder, making those blows unaffected to Maria herself.

"Fight out all you wish, it's not gonna make me let go of you," Maria said in a scathing tone to Rita, "In fact, just so you can't fight out of it..."

The nurse decided to shut Rita up by using her fists to wallop the blonde dentist right by the back of her head, knocking Rita out while at the same time still being choked out by Maria's legs. This time, Rita was not fighting out of the necklock at all. Her body was now limp and the back of her head was now dented with a big sore spot around the skull. Who knew that a nurse like Maria had such cold hard steel right around her fists? She managed to get that hold in for as long as 15 full minutes before finally deciding to let go, just to give Rita a little bit of slack for once. That kind of slack didn't last long for Rita unfortunately as Maria still had a whole lot left up in her sleeve.

That was when Maria took Rita's entire bra and panties and attempted to tie both her arms and legs before bending her over. This was quite a position that Maria enjoyed from the blonde dentist as her eyes were now fixated on Rita's curvaceous, yet bruised bubble butt. Oh, the things she wanted to do with that ass. But as much as she wanted to focus on that fleshy peach-colored assmeat, the thing Maria focused on was her untouched clit, which displayed quite nicely in a tight tender feeling. The nurse decided to soften up on her a bit by grabbing the umbrella and closed it's folds before setting her eyes on the silver handle at the end of the umbrella.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy this..." The latina smiled as she got down on her knees with the umbrella in hand.

Rita squealed and shivered as she felt the cold silver handle plunge deep inside her clit with full force. The nurse proceeded to shift it back and forth, penetrating nicely through Rita's tight vaginal slit with ease. Rita in her unconscious state, uttered out such a strange combination of both groans and moans - groans that came from the damage that Rita was dealt to her thanks to the intense catfight and the moans that came from her due to how arousing the small silver umbrella handle inside her pussy was. It all came to speed though as Maria moved the handle tenfold, making Rita cry out in even more moans as usually expected. Maria couldn't exactly tell if they were moans of pleasure or perhaps moans of pain, but either way, it sounded so good to the nurse right now. She kept on penetrating for a good minute before Rita finally lost control, forcing out a full release all around the handle and around a good portion of Maria's entire right hand. The feeling nearly felt like a wave of sticky honey washing down all over delicate skin in a rapturous passion.

After getting a little taste of that 'honey' around her fingers, Maria whispered to Rita seductively, "You're being quite a good bitch, are you?"

"Please... let me go..." shivered a vulnerable Rita.

"Why would I? You deserved this after the ass-kicking I gave you." Maria replied before speaking a bit maliciously, "Now enough of me being nice. Keep your mouth so I can humiliate you more, you pathetic whore."

It wasn't long before Maria forced a defaced Rita to pick up her own bra with her own teeth, which she did in order not to disappoint her displeased master. With her mouth full of her own bra, Rita was then treated to the feeling of Maria's sand-covered foot tickling around her lips. The dentist tried so hard as he could to avoid her foot, but her resisting only made Maria angry as ever. And it gotten to the point where Maria kicked Rita right in the face, just so she could get the helpless blonde dentist to refollow the nurse's demands. Rita shed out in tears as Maria once again let her sand-covered foot into her face, finally forcing a weak and helpless Rita to kiss and lick her feet like the beaten, bruised and battered slave she was growing out to be. Rita wondered to herself how long she was gonna endure this kind of humiliation. It seemed with the way that Maria was enjoying the sight of her helpless victim kissing and licking her feet, it was about to be even more hell for Rita to take.

"You like my feet, do you, bitch?" Maria asked Rita, who couldn't even bother to answer her master one bit. Maria knew one bit that Rita hated this kind of humiliation, so the curvy blonde dentist had no choice but to nod out of sanity AND safety for her well-being. Pleased by Rita's response, Maria scowled as she said to Rita, "That's good, because I'm nowhere near than finished with you."

Rita soon embraced the worst to happen to her once Maria untied her enemy's panties from her feet. She then used her foot to roll Rita right on her back, forcing the scared dentist to look up at a towering Maria with the blonde's own panties in her hand. The nurse immediately caused insult to injury by shoving the dentist's own panties straight inside Rita's own mouth, therefore furthering the humiliation even more. Rita attempted to cry for help at first, but with her own bra and panties shoved deep inside her throat, that proved impossible to do.

"I hope you're enjoying the taste," Maria snarled before saying to Rita, "Because that won't last long from what I'm gonna do to you next."

Before Rita could at least utter out one word from her bra and panty-filled mouth, her entire face was met with the momentum and mass of Maria's curvy naked booty. She had pressed down hard on Rita's face like a sudden nuclear attack out of nowhere. It left Rita literally suffocated and smothered with fleshy Latina assmeat, leaving her absolutely no room to breathe. It also forced the blonde to attempt to fight back by hitting Maria right in the buttocks, but it proved to be a mistake for Rita as Maria proceeded to press her ass on her face twice as hard. Maria definitely didn't like the way her victim was disobeying her by fighting back. So the nurse immediately used her fists to lean back and sock Rita right in the stomach, which forced the blonde to quit fighting back for the rest of the session. But even if Rita did manage to fight back, it would be hopeless anyway since the suffocation from Maria's ass was now making Rita's limbs go essentially limp all over her.

It was now no way out for Rita as she felt the pressure of her lungs dissolve from her per second. For Rita, it was almost like being trapped in an unescapable prison with nowhere left to run or hide. It was perfectly clear that with her intense face-smothering, Maria had trapped Rita in tormenting, face-sitting hell. Rita felt her face turn into a deadly shade of burnt purple as a result. And it wouldn't be long before Rita's entire arms and legs died out on her, soon followed by the blonde dentist's eyesight getting pitch black all over her.

After minutes of trying to fight out of the hold for heaven-knows-what, Rita immediately blacked out and passed out from the feeling, finally forcing Maria to stand right back up and process the damage she had now caused with a sinister smile to her face.

"There... I hope you got what you deserve, you bitch." The nurse said maliciously to an unconscious Rita, "Let that be a lesson to you to discipline your children right. Cause I know I will too. Because if you don't discipline them, I'll find you and I'll do way worse to you then I already did."

Smirking at the job she had done, Maria got right back up and dusted her hands off before going back to putting on the short little robe she had on an hour ago. She also took care of folding her chair and towel altogether before the nurse grabbed her umbrella and wrapped it around her arm. And as she was walking back, Maria looked over to her shoulder one last time at Rita, who was still motionless, unconscious and brutalized thanks to the hands caused by one Maria Santiago. Maybe from that catfight itself, Rita will now learn what it means to act tough around her kids this time. Not also that, but that catfight she suffered will serve as a painful reminder that she can never recover from.

**Epilogue**

It had now been 3 p.m. in the late afternoon as the sun was shining down on a bruised, battered and beaten Rita Loud, who was still aching in pain after what just conspired to her not too long ago. She was aching all over her body as if she got into a gruesome car accident in the middle of the street. All the bruises she took around her face, the dark reddish marks around her naked ass caused by that gruesome towel whips, intense neck pains caused by that very same towel, and not to mention a severe headache that made it look like brain freeze in comparison. And all of it was done by the hands of one woman Rita wish she had never confronted in the first place:

Maria Santiago.

Rita had remained in this unconscious state for another good five minutes before a big ocean wave came in and blasted her body around, forcing her to shriek out, "Agh… agh, I'm up! I'm up!"

Once she had gotten up, the severe side-effects of that catfight started ringing inside her head painfully, thanks to the big headache she had received. Rita had officially been in worse pain than she ever realized.

"Damn it, my head hurts." The blonde hissed in pain as she got up, but barely. She then uttered out weakly, "Ugh, where in the hell's my towel at?"

It didn't take too long for Rita to limp right over to her orange towel, where it was sitting to her destroyed beach chair. She managed to wipe a little bit of blood from her face, although a bit softly since it was still hurting from the bruises she sustained. She also took the time to use the towel to absorb the blows she suffered before Rita immediately picked up her bikini bra and panties she was choking and eating on as an act of humiliation.

"I really hope nobody sees me like this." She said to herself before resting well enough to get out of that beach spot and right into the car where, luckily, nobody was around the whole entire day. It was strange to think this beach nearly looked like a ghost town today.

With her robe on, Rita went right into reverse of her station wagon and drove off, but not without shielding her bruised face in the process. The nurse was also lucky that she wore dark sunglasses to shield the black eye she received from Maria. Rita would look like one hell of a hockey player if people had to see that black eye and chipped tooth of hers. And there was no way Rita wanted that at all. Rita spent the entire drive alone riding home with no music to listen to. Actually, the only sound that was being made inside the vehicle was the sound of her painful groans. It was still a very hard ride home for her no doubt about it.

It remained quiet like that for a while until she finally got to the house. Yet, there was a whole lot of uncertainty dreaded inside her. What if her husband and kids were inside the house and they saw her walking in like this? There was no way her kids, especially Lincoln, would be pleased to see her bruised face in tatters. But what other choice did she have left. There was no way she was gonna spend the rest of her afternoon and evening stuck inside that car of hers. So now it was a good time more than other to grin, bear it, and face the consequences head on.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Rita sighed to herself as she walked out of her vehicle and went right inside her home, therefore shouting, "Anybody home?"

Much to Rita's relief, not even one sound from one of her kids was heard all around her house, which obviously meant that she was the only Loud member present at the house.

"Oh, thank goodness." The blonde mother sighed to herself as she shut the door behind her before heading upstairs, most notably, the bathroom where something deep inside her was telling her bruised mind to take a shower.

She did just that once she turned the showerhead on, which blasted a wave of warm water. Rita undid her robe and then the rest of her bikini before finally stepping in and reclosing the shower curtain. A wave of relief soothed Rita's body all over as the warm beads of water soaked all through her precious bruised skin. Sure it kinda hurt, although technically, not as much since the pain started to subside slowly. Yet there was nothing getting rid of the scars sustained thanks to the beating Rita suffered from Maria hours back. And just the thought of those punches, those whips, the humiliation, and all the chokeholds burning deep inside her memory like a fire…

...actually made her cry.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" She sobbed quietly. "What will my husband and my kids think of me?"

Her thoughts exactly gotten to the point where she should've acted as a very strict, very tough parent. That was the whole entire reason why her kids have been acting like such total savages, well mostly Lori, all because that big expensive phone bill of hers was the reason Rita was now more of a damaged, yet emotional mess now. Something had to change for her. It just had to. Otherwise, if this madness kept going on, then Maria would make Rita her bitch even worse than she had even imagined. It was gonna make the catfight they had look even way worse than a violent snuff film combined. Rita was not gonna let that happen at all.

With her tears still soaked through the warm water, Rita's ears was greeted by a familiar sound downstairs:

"Hey Mom, I'm home!"

That voice belonged to none other than her son Lincoln. Okay, there was absolutely no way Lincoln Loud was gonna see her like this. Not at all. Thankfully, Rita toughed it up long enough for her to get rid of the sadness and shout, "That's great, honey. I'll be right out in a little bit!"

However, Rita noticed herself that she was still naked all over. Okay, there was NO WAY Lincoln wanted to see her mom like this. So, she just had to think straight and fast once the wave of warm water finally stopped with a twist of her hand. Once she got her robe back on, she used the towel and wrapped it around her head before leaving the bathroom. But of course, not without informing Lincoln first.

"Hey Lincoln, could you do yourself a favor and get the things out of the fridge just to put on the counter? Your father's gonna cook tonight and I want the meat to thaw out." Rita shouted from upstairs.

"Okay, mom!" Lincoln nodded, reaching for the kitchen.

That of course, gave plenty of time for Rita to race downstairs and head towards her bedroom right before shutting the door right behind her. That was indeed a close one for Rita, albeit a close shave. Rita had to do something about the black eye though. She didn't want Lincoln to think Rita had gotten in that beach brawl not too long ago. But then it suddenly hit her:

Her makeup box.

She quickly got to it and opened the box right off, quickly covering the black eye with peach eyeliner. Rita immediately put the whole entire box away and analyzed her face in the mirror. She sighed in relief as her black eye disappeared out of sight. It proved the perfect cover-up that Rita needed to make sure nothing happened. Once she got redressed, Rita prepped herself as she re-entered the living room to see Lincoln Loud hanging out on the couch watching his favorite Ace Savvy show.

She took in a deep breath and approached Lincoln with a smile, "So Lincoln, how was your day so far?"

"It's going well," Lincoln nodded, "Clyde wants to go see that new horror movie he's been clamoring about for quite some time. You think I can borrow $10 this week so I can see it?"

"Lincoln, you know how much I'm not comfortable with you seeing a movie that's bound to give you nightmares." Rita sighed before replying, "But I'll tell you what, you clean up the basement this week and we'll see what we can do."

"Okay, mom." Lincoln nodded, "So what's up?"

Rita took in a big deep breath and said to her son, "Well I went to relax at the beach for my day off, and… well… you can say I sorta needed the peace and quiet I deserved. Just me and the ocean alone. It was the quality time I needed."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Lincoln nodded.

Before Lincoln could get out of his seat though (obviously just to get himself a drink), Rita decided to keep him still for a minute, "Lincoln, if it's okay with you, can I ask you a question?"

"I was gonna get a drink, but sure, I can kill time." Lincoln nodded, remaining on his seat like his mother insisted.

Rita tapped his fingers for a second before asking Lincoln, "Lincoln, you think I've been a little… how do you say it, soft on you and your sisters?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Lincoln shrugged.

"Have I been allowing you, and mostly your sisters (expect Lily) to get away with anything that mostly affects our family financially?" Rita asked again.

Lincoln once again shrugged as he said, "I think so? Why?"

It didn't take too long for Rita to show Lincoln the expensive phone bill caused by Lori. Once he saw it, Lincoln nearly fell right out of his seat entirely.

"Whoa, how on earth did that get THAT high?!" The 11-year old reacted in panic.

"Your oldest sister Lori, that's how!" Rita stated loudly, "Because of her, it's gonna take us nearly three weeks to pay off this bill! Which means we have no choice but to sell some of our stuff to afford money to pay this bill entirely. Not to mention, this was also the fact that Luna racked up our electric bill due to her amp systems burning the sockets in the house, the small mini accidents due to Lynn playing ball in the house when I told her not to in the first place, the constant pranks Luan is pulling on everyone, the multiple pets in the house Lana's been keeping in her room, Lola driving her miniature car all around the house, Lisa nearly causing damage in the house due to her crazy science experiments (not to mention she uses the rest of you as test subjects), Lucy spooking up everybody, and Leni, well…"

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have to worry about her." Lincoln insisted to her mother, "Nor should you worry about Lily too."

"I know, Lily is still a baby and I worry sometimes about leaving her only with the rest of your sisters." Rita nodded before saying, "But the problem is, I haven't been tough as I thought. Maybe this little beach trip I needed gave me a lot of thoughts. And it's got me thinking that maybe I should start being more strict and tough towards my kids. That way, we won't have to suffer financially or physically. Maybe that's what I need to do from now on."

Lincoln examined what his mom said toward him, which truth be told, was more than enough to agree and nod with what Rita had just said to him right now.

"I think that's actually a good idea." nodded the 11-year old.

"I know it is," Rita replied, "When your father and sisters come home, I'll make sure I'll give them a piece of my mind come dinner time."

"Wait a minute, am I the one to blame too?" Lincoln asked Rita, "Cause I'm not sure I did anything to wreck the house or anything."

Rita shook her head, "No Lincoln, you haven't done anything wrong for a long time. At least your father and I don't think you have, so I think you're good."

"Oh, thank goodness." Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief.

Rita then made a sad look on her face before putting her arm around her son. That kinda confused Lincoln at first, but he soon warmed up to this hug anyway with a smile around his face.

It wasn't long before Rita explained her plan to the entire family and kids down at dinner time. The first target Rita decided to focus on was Lori, who was the main reason this family was being affected financially thanks to the expensive phone bill. Rita decided to take her phone away as a result, and she would only get it back once their big phone bill was finally paid off. Also, Rita told Lori that if she wants to keep her phone, then she has to pay for it herself for now on. As for the rest of her daughters though, well, their punishments were a bit minor, but they were still strict. Rita reminded Luna that if she still wants to play her music, they would have to do it in a soundproof room. Thankfully, Lynn Sr took care of that right away as they moved all of Luna's instruments down to the lower basement. That way, it would make less noise and no one around a good 10-block radius would be able to hear the loud music. The next target Rita focused on was Lynn Jr, who was told by her mother that the only way she could play any of her sports were outside. Otherwise, if she disobeyed her mother one bit, then Rita would not also ground Lynn Jr, but she'll take away all of her sports stuff. Luan of course was no exception. Rita would tell the prankster herself that she can't go around pulling pranks inside the house. But she would tell Luan though that jokes can be allowed in the house since they were the most harmless of the things Luan pulls on a daily basis. Lucy was then told by Rita that she can't go around scaring anyone in the family anymore, otherwise the older elderly members of the family would be most likely to get a heart attack because of her unexpected pop-ups. Lana and Lola, the twins of the family, would be part of that punishment too. Lana would only get to keep one of the pets while the others would have to either be sent back to either the pet store or the local zoo itself. Lola on the other hand would only be told by Rita that she can drive her mini-convertible only on the outside this time. Otherwise, Rita would have to clean the entire carpet out of those mini-skid marks by herself. And for Lisa? Rita reminded her that she'll have to do her science experiments by herself in the garage only and not inside the house. That way, the house would be deemed less dangerous than it already was. For people like Leni, Lily and Lincoln though, they would be left out since Leni was just being Leni, Lily was just a baby and Lincoln was less likely to cause trouble on a regular basis.

Because of this transformation Rita pulled out on them, the family began to improve financially. Less damage was being made in Lisa's sense, less noise was being heard from Luna's side, less pranks were being pulled in Luan's point of view, less phone calls were being made by Lori on a daily basis, and so far, the rest of the Loud family now began to be a little careful of what they were doing. Of course, that would turn out for the best in Rita's favor. The pep talk finally worked as it was, and for that, she would never be handed a future beatdown in her future thanks to Maria Santiago. Deep down, it all ended for the best.

**OUCH! Looks like Maria definitely showed no mercy right there! I'll tell ya, that's gonna be one hell of a concussion/headache Rita can't even recover from! And you talk about humiliation. Rita sure is never gonna live that down for sure. But looking from that epilogue though, maybe then, Rita will finally have some guts to be a tougher, stricter parent to her children this time.**

**Anyway, what did the rest of you all think? You're more than welcome to leave a read and review if you certainly wish! Until then, I'm out!**


End file.
